


鸦 III

by OceanCat



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黑道
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	鸦 III

鸦III

一个小时后柯昌宇穿戴整齐地出现在李家大宅的门口，女佣过来要帮他提箱子，青年礼貌地摆摆手拒绝，金属的眼睛细框在阳光下面反射着清冷的光泽。  
两位女佣把年青男子迎进卧室，柯昌宇推开门的时候李汭燦正坐在床边的扶椅里，双腿交叠着，黑色睡袍的一角滑落下来，露出和衣服颜色反差极大的小腿。少年面色不善地抬眸瞥了他一眼，对医生的一脸坦荡表示极其不满。“你迟到半个小时了。”  
“你总得让我准备一下吧，小少爷？”柯昌宇笑的温温柔柔，语气上抬几分带了点哄孩子的意味，这让李汭燦反感得很，眉头一下子皱起来。其实柯昌宇半夜被人砸着门敲起来也是憋了一肚子火，旁边那位更是眉毛一竖就要冲出去和人干架，柯昌宇好不容易将他按回去，才匆匆收拾了医药箱赶过来，就算不能明面上表示不满，也得暗地里让小少爷吃个憋才算把本赚回来。  
李汭燦哼了一声，转过头去。  
柯昌宇也不再和小孩子抬杠，视线转向床上微凸的一个鼓包，似乎躺了个青年，眼睛被带子系住而看不清面容。男子绕过去，刚准备把带子解开，就有人一下子握住了他的手腕，抓得他生疼。医生皱了皱眉，面色上未有大改变，但轻微低沉下去的语气暴露了他的情绪。  
“这是做什么？”  
“检查个身体，有必要看清脸吗？”李汭燦的语气比他还不满。  
柯昌宇轻笑一声，直起身子，用空闲的那只手推了推眼镜，“那就恕我不能帮你检查了，我也是有我的原则的。”  
李汭燦最讨厌和柯昌宇这种人打交道，表面温和儒雅地没什么脾气，实际上说话处处夹枪带棒，一不留神就被他拐进一个坑，出都出不来的那种。还没等他说什么，一边看这位小医生不顺眼很久了的管家上前一步，轻蔑地向下瞟着柯昌宇的眼睛：“想好了再说话，不然我不能保证你完整地走出去。”  
话音刚落，李汭燦身边小茶几的电话就开始丁零作响。少年狐疑地抬头看了一眼面色如常的柯昌宇，刚接起电话，里面就传出一声毫不掩饰的哈欠声。  
“哟，小少爷，这么晚还不睡呐？”  
李汭燦认出了对方独特的轻佻声线，挑挑眉毛：“向警官？”他看向柯昌宇，男子微笑地指了指自己的领带。  
“也没什么事，就是提醒你一下，我家那位要是从你那儿出来的时候少了一根汗毛，你那一条街上的店明天就等着被查封吧。”刑警大队长嘿嘿笑了两声，在电话那面懒洋洋地丢出这么一段话，然后又是一个震天响的哈欠，紧接着就是电话被挂断的嘟嘟声。  
李汭燦捏着电话的手半天没放下，力气大得似乎能把话筒捏碎，面色冷若冰霜，眼神像是小刀一样锋利地扎向自己的管家，仿佛在说“你看你给我弄过来一个什么麻烦。”  
向人杰，刑警队里最让李汭燦头疼的一位队长，曾一周领着一堆警察造访三次李汭燦手底下的店面，害得他三天两头地跑警局，还差点搭上自己大半钱财。对于这位爷，少年很聪明地选择了能不惹就不惹，好巧不巧这位爷不知什么时候还成了面前医生的相好，李汭燦一肚子火没地方发，烦闷地掰了一下自己的指关节。  
“现在可以开始了吧？”柯昌宇毫不费力地挣脱管家的桎梏，整整自己的衣领。  
李汭燦动动嘴唇，吐出两个字：“请便。”

柯昌宇戴上手套，小心翼翼去解开青年眼睛上的带子。不足一掌宽的细带由丝绸制成，轻易顺着那人脸颊的轮廓落到了床上，柯昌宇一瞥，却觉得这人面容意外的熟悉。  
李汭燦眼神没离开过他半秒，所以很容易就捕捉到对方神情上的细微变化。他警惕地走过去两三步，和柯昌宇并肩站在一起——医生和赵志铭差不多高，那种熟悉的掌控感又回到了少年身边，他偏了一点头去观察柯昌宇的表情，“有问题吗？”  
柯昌宇收回触碰带子的手指，利落地将被子掀开看了一眼里面，然后扶住赵志铭的肩膀帮他翻了一个身，摇了摇头表示否认。青年的状况并没有他想象中那么惨烈——至少要比当年被田野抬到急诊室时的奄奄一息要好太多——看起来是李汭燦还好心好意帮他清理了一番。他认识李汭燦时间不算短，从少年十五岁生日亲手杀死自己养父过后就误打误撞地找到了实习完毕的柯昌宇做他的私人医生，小少爷并不是个私生活靡乱的主，这么多年来自己帮他处理不是有关于人命的事情还是破天荒第一次。  
他探了一下爱萝莉的额头，又将手伸进被子里摸索了一会儿，直到李汭燦不耐烦得快要踱步的时候才不紧不慢地帮对方掖好被子。  
“性事后没清理干净引起正常的低热现象，我打一针再让他好好休息就行，注意三天内都不要进行房事了。”柯昌宇责怪地看了他一眼，“你才多大…”  
“你再说一遍？”李汭燦危险地眯了下眸子。柯昌宇懒得理他，从箱子里翻出针管和药水，注了一管进去之后从青年背后的淤青摸到布满指痕和红印的臀部，快速地把针头扎进去推进药水，然后以令人咋舌的速度快速收好物品然后头也不回地扬长而去。  
男子坐进主驾驶，刚掏出手机，刚才赵志铭在被子里拉住他的手在掌心里写的那几个字令他止住了动作。他犹豫了半晌，还是将定位发给了联系人里名为“田野”的对象，然后启动了车子。  
开玩笑，他家那口子还在家里等他回去睡觉，他才不要浪费一整夜在这个刚刚成年的小孩子和他可怜的阶下囚身上。

等百叶窗缝隙里医生的车子消失在门外的小径上后，李汭燦挥手命令管家出去，然后坐到床边，白皙手掌没轻没重地拍了几下赵志铭的脸。青年的脸颊瘦的没什么手感，但李汭燦却对折磨他脸颊上那点少得可怜的肉乐此不疲，捏了好几下才算完。  
“别装了，我知道你醒了。”  
他的语气软糯又带点小小的乞求。少年耐心地等待了一会儿，直到床上的人轻不可闻地叹了口气，缓缓地睁开眼睛，那里面没有一丝刚醒之人的迷茫。  
“小少爷，你又想干什么。”赵志铭嗓子哑得厉害，想去抽回被李汭燦抓在掌心里的手指却没有多余的力气，低烧令他口干舌燥，想要迫切地喝一杯水。他转头看了眼床头柜上的盛着清水的玻璃杯，李汭燦伸手将那拿过来，在他的眼前晃了一下。  
“喝吗？”  
赵志铭警惕地看着他，什么都没说，迟疑着轻轻点了下头。  
李汭燦突然将双手撑在下巴处，两人之间的距离骤然缩短。赵志铭猛地往旁边一躲，听到李汭燦孩子气又盛气凌人的一句：“求我。”  
少年看着对方因为这一句要求愣了一下，然后脸颊由肉眼可见的白下去后又奇妙地染上一丝粉红，深褐色的眼睛含着怒气瞪着他——即便赵志铭现在连挪动一下四肢都很难做到，他依旧看上去存在着一定的威胁性。爱萝莉把薄薄的下唇咬在牙齿下面折磨好几圈，过了半晌才咬牙切齿地骂了句不要脸。  
“你骂来骂去就这么几句词嘛，我都听烦了。”少年假装无聊地歪了歪头，拿过桌子上的玻璃杯喝了口水，然后在青年完全毫无防备的时候抬起他的下巴，将嘴唇贴了上去。爱萝莉如他所料地在他手底下挣扎出几声细若蚊鸣的抗拒，可本能又让他在嘴唇碰到液体的时候不由自主地分开，以便李汭燦顺利地把水渡过去。水吞到喉咙里的时候赵志铭小小地呛了一下，然而少年却没有离开的打算，得寸进尺地去勾他的舌尖，青年拼命用膝盖顶对方的大腿，手腕上的锁链撞击出叮叮当当的脆响。  
赵志铭醒来时就发现了这一点——他现在就像一个真正的阶下囚那样，右手和脖子上全部套着锁链。李汭燦抓住他墨黑的头发将他按在枕头里，小兽一样啃咬着爱萝莉猛然后仰的脖颈，后者被他弄的痛呼出声，但很快又不甘示弱地咬紧了嘴唇。少年不满地皱了眉，用力钳住青年尖削的下巴晃了晃，用左手指头捏住赵志铭的乳尖狠狠拧了一下，痛的他大叫一声，感觉自己像个手无缚鸡之力的女人被玩弄，双眼湿漉漉的像只受了委屈的宠物。  
“不要在我面前遮遮掩掩。我想听到你发出的每一个声音。”  
如果田野在场的话一定会嘲笑李汭燦一点也不了解赵志铭，在他被名为爱萝莉的背景音淹没的时候绝对会后悔说出这句话。但现在的形势不允许赵志铭想起对方，李汭燦的手向下摩挲而去，虎口巧妙地卡住青年纤细的大腿根，轻轻地拧了拧，将嘴唇贴到爱萝莉滴血的耳侧：“我想让路过这间房间的每一个人听到你的呻吟声，听到你不知廉耻的索求，让所有人知道你只是一个下贱的小婊子而已。包括田野。”  
青年颤抖得几乎说不出话，在听到最后两个字的时候他的瞳孔因为绝望而剧烈战栗。  
“就算柯昌宇不说，Meiko也会很快找来。”少年安抚地摸了摸他的头发，又吻一下他冰凉的唇角。“你只要乖乖的，他就能活着走出这里。好吗？” 

李汭燦没有预料错，一个小时后田野孤身一人出现在李宅的大厅，少年套了一件单薄的短袖，带进夜晚的风和仲夏潮湿的热气。李汭燦其实一直很欣赏这个和自己年龄相仿的男孩，冷静，聪明又果决，跟爱萝莉一样和外表看上去的柔弱大相径庭，如果不是因为两年前那一次意外，他绝对不会和田野分别站到河的两岸。  
李汭燦安然地坐在椅子里，浴袍里滑出来的一截雪白的手臂搁在黑色的皮质扶手上。田野被那颜色晃得眼睛疼，不自在地别开了一点视线，四个男人站在他身后，他也不太敢东张西望。  
“你想要什么？”李汭燦迟迟不开口，田野只好硬着头皮先打开话题。他来的这一趟一个人都没有带，或者说他就没有抱着能回去的想法前来，他知道自己无论带多少人来无一意外都会折在这里，但是他死前也要挣扎着去做的，就是看一眼赵志铭。  
“我想要的已经拿到手了。”李汭燦慢条斯理地回答。  
“你想要爱萝莉？”田野有点惊讶，他一直以为爱萝莉只是单纯的因为断后落单才被李汭燦的手下抓回李宅，却没想到李汭燦居然是一开始就盯好了自己的搭档的。“你想要他做什么？”  
少年垂下眼眸，没有回答，在灯光下有些惨白的肤色和颜色浅淡的唇让他整个人看起来困惑迷失，像是丢进清水的糖粉儿，晃晃悠悠要溶进光里去。

他从小就被建立起很高档次的审美体系，知道越安静的事物越美，像瓷器，像艳尸，一丁点异响都没有，安安静静在自己绝美的轮廓里生死轮回。  
在他还很小的时候偶尔撞见过一两眼父亲带回来的女孩或男孩子们，无一例外像是一群瓷白精致的娃娃，裹在一丝不苟眼妆里的眼瞳高傲又冷淡地瞥一瞥他人——他们都认为自己是被李家老爷挑中的幸运儿，然而最后全部变成冷冰冰的尸体从次卧里抬出来。  
李汭燦站在走廊里含着吸管，没什么表情。他毫无血缘关系的哥哥走过来，很轻柔地把小孩子的眼睛遮住，然后在他掌心里放进一颗糖，李汭燦将糖果滚到舌头底下砸吧砸吧，再抬头去看哥哥的时候对方已经像个飘渺的影子一样消失掉了，而他自己也长大了。  
在彻底失去哥哥音讯的十五岁后李汭燦开始对那些活生生的东西产生兴趣，像之前说过的，太冷太美的，没感觉。有张力，有生命力，像是赵志铭当时在集装箱后面一个沾血的挑衅的笑容，西瓜刀刃滴下鲜红血液，明晃晃地在说我看见你了，可我要放你一马。

疼。  
赵志铭动一动额角就有血流下来，他处于一个十分别扭的姿势，管家把他拎小猫似的丢到地板上，他的右腿不知道有没有骨折，脱臼的手臂软绵绵地垂在身前，胸腔里可能还有一根肋骨被折断了，完全没有捆起来的必要。青年迟缓地眨眨眼睛，仿佛这一个小动作就要花去他全身的力气一般，额发被血干涸的缝隙里他看到田野通红的双眼。  
还是来了啊……田野很固执，从小就是，他该知道的。  
李汭燦在一边凉凉地开口：“不就操了你一次吗，可怜成这样。”  
田野的身体晃了一下，没出声。  
赵志铭在心里冷笑。李汭燦在二十分钟前就命令管家和另外三个人把他拖进一间仓库里毒打了大概十多分钟，还巧妙地避开了脸颊的地方，在这种处境下李汭燦说的话他想不出有什么除了故意羞辱他之外的意思，说起来其中一个人好像还是当时给自己送饭结果差点被拧脖子那个，打得尤其卖力。  
他若是能穿回过去，一定会在咬自己舌头的时候更快更狠一点，虽然听说咬舌不能立即死去，但不管什么样都比现在这样一副狼狈的样子躺在田野面前好。  
田野向前走了一步，周围立刻响起唰唰抬起手臂的声音，一圈黑洞洞的枪口直直地指向他。男孩视若无睹，依旧固执地朝爱萝莉的方向前进，李汭燦勾起唇角玩味地笑了笑，抬抬手指，所有枪立刻被上膛。  
“别过来。”青年柔软的南方口音因为声带的撕扯显得有些凄厉，赵志铭不适地咳嗽了两下，喉咙里泛上一阵腥甜。  
“别过来。”他又警告了一遍。

男孩的黑框眼镜摔落在瓷砖上，男人们押着他的双臂将他按得跪倒在地。李汭燦走过去，指尖抵在他下巴上，微微一使力就抬了起来，露出失去眼镜遮挡后白皙漂亮的五官。少年看着他的脸，轻叹了一声：“你也好年轻。你们那里有没有成年人啊。”  
刚过完自己十九岁生日的合法成年人用力甩开他的手，厌恶地抬头瞪了他一眼，李汭燦真正意识到田野和赵志铭果然是在一个桥洞长大的，连用来表示嫌恶的眼神都这么如出一辙。小少爷走回爱萝莉身边，蹲下来将他流进眼睛里的血擦了擦，在下唇上留下玫瑰般的暗红血印。李汭燦把爱萝莉抱起来时，毫不夸张，他痛的几乎昏死过去，泛红的十指发狠地嵌在李汭燦手臂上的软肉里，像濒死的鱼那般不停倒吸着凉气，偶尔被喉管里的血呛上几下。  
少年将大他两岁的青年抱到腿上，对方软的就像一滩温热的水，裸露的皮肤滚烫，赵志铭的下巴无力地抵在李汭燦的肩窝处，断断续续的喷洒到李汭燦耳后，反倒令李汭燦呼吸急促起来。还是小孩子，青年误打误撞引起勾引效果的喘息让他没办法承受。  
他动一下腿，上面的爱萝莉就本能性地发出一小段呜呜咽咽的哭泣声，仿佛那样能使痛感减轻一些。赵志铭觉得自己浑身上下没有一块肌肉骨头是完好的，李汭燦恶意抬了下膝盖就能把他顶的眼前发黑，指甲报复性狠狠印进李汭燦白皙的皮肤里，留下月牙形的血印，然而那仍旧止不住泪水大颗大颗从他眼眶里滚落下来，弄得他双颊和下巴一片潮湿。  
“别他妈动他！”这一幕对于田野来说就是完完全全的凌迟。男孩歇斯底里地大吼着，疯狂挣扎着试图摆脱那些桎梏，可无济于事。李汭燦从赵志铭肩膀上方看过来，眼睛有着细长凉薄的形状，现在那里盛满了挑衅和有模有样的惋惜。  
少年一只手扣住赵志铭的腰，挪开的时候刚好掀起衣服的下摆，腰背那些淤青和鲜红色的指印有着刺目的颜色和形状。爱萝莉浑浑噩噩地半趴在李汭燦身上，听到小少爷在他耳边用一种愉悦的语气问道：“他已经被我用过了。你还想要回去吗？”

他妈的。他妈的。

如果说刚刚田野还能勉强保持理智的话，李汭燦这句话就像毫不留情斩断他脑子里那根弦的匕首。男孩双目赤红，喉咙里发出猛兽一般的低声怒吼，而赵志铭很明显也听到了，还条件反射性要回头去担心他的状况，尽管是在自己自身难保的情况下。  
这让李汭燦有些烦躁，他挥了挥手，示意一边的管家把朝田野开枪的计划提前。他不准备杀死对方，只是让他受点皮肉之苦，同时也能起到牵制住赵志铭的作用。  
可这是他刚才脑子里浮现的另外一位主角突然做出了意外的举动。赵志铭双臂都无法动弹，他的胸膛抵在李汭燦的肩膀上，低下头来吻上少年的上唇，脖颈的弧度像是绝美的天鹅。青年闭着眼睛，温凉的舌尖轻轻扫过李汭燦的下唇，吮吸着少年显得有些僵硬的舌头，呼吸一点点交缠在一块儿，一个完全没有威胁，甚至有点讨好意味的吻，李汭燦不觉得它有多么热辣令人喘不过气，但是青年整个人尝起来都是甜的，像是在搂着一块儿蜜糖。  
田野挣扎的幅度渐渐减弱下去。  
李汭燦完全没有意料到爱萝莉会主动投怀送抱，就在他还没来得及惊喜之前，赵志铭的双唇暂时离开了他，被亲吻得又红又软双唇凑到自己耳边，旁人看来也许就是情侣之间的缠绵，可爱萝莉却在自己耳边，有一种只有他们俩能听清的音量，一字一句说的很清楚。

“如果你动田野一下，不光是在明天之前你会在随便一个地方发现我的尸体，还有门外的向警官已经做好了端你老窝的准备。”不知道是不是错觉，他甚至听到爱萝莉嘲讽地轻笑了一声：“你衡量一下，小少爷？”

没想到用来牵制赵志铭的田野却成了对方反将自己一军的筹码。他不希望向人杰来找他麻烦，也绝对不希望爱萝莉真的死，李汭燦讶然之外还带着点无奈。  
果然认为赵志铭失去战斗能力后就会沦落为乖乖听话的小猫咪是个最错误不过的想法。 

“放他走。”小少爷温和地吩咐道，然后紧接着怕别人混淆一般搂紧了爱萝莉的腰：“是那个，不是这个。”  
田野被拉扯着踉踉跄跄地站起来。在这途中他一句话都没有说，爱萝莉背对着他没有回头，男孩只能看见他在T恤上切割出鲜明锋利线条的蝴蝶骨和掩住后颈的黑发，到此为止他听见了对方几声抽泣和六个字，这对他来说足够了。  
他扭头就走。  
他必须要活着。

“他走了。”李汭燦环抱着怀里的人看着田野的背影，喃喃道，不知道是自言自语还是对爱萝莉说话。  
赵志铭有点懵地撑着眼皮愣愣地看着他，浅色的虹膜灰沉沉地像是一潭死水。他对李汭燦的话毫无反应，绷了太久的那根弦在一瞬间最终松懈下来，他的身体晃了一下，不堪重负地瘫软下去，而这一次李汭燦接住了他。  
少年想起赵志铭方才绝境里的那句威胁，一字一句仿佛咬着牙泣着血。李汭燦安抚地抚摸着他的后背，像是安慰一个累坏了的孩子。  
“先找人治好他，明早再把柯医生请过来。”

“帮我一个忙。”田野坐在马路边的石砖上，长时间的半跪使他膝盖裂开一般疼痛，但他仿佛是感觉不到一般。  
电话那头传来一声温柔的询问，像是不太确定语义后的反问音。田野闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。  
“帮我一个忙。”他用韩文重复了一遍。

TBC


End file.
